10 Things I Love About You
by bla338
Summary: Draco Malfoy presents Hermione Granger with a list of 10 things he loves about her. One-Shot. Post-Hogwarts.


**10 Things I Love About You**

_Hermione,_

_I love how the look on your face when you're reading a good a book._

_I love how you're always ready to defend the ones you love_

_I love how you're not scared to show your nerdy side_

_I love how you could care less about what anyone thinks about our relationship_

_I love your beautiful brown eyes_

_I love how you can't resist me_

_I love how you're not scared to mention my faults_

_I love how you say what's on your mind_

_I love the feeling I get when I'm with you_

_And last, I love how no matter how many times you say you hate me I can still count on you to be there for me._

_Do you love me?_

_~Draco_

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger fingered the small slip of parchment nervously as her two best friends fought over who was a better Quidditch player. Normally, she would instantly diffuse the argument entirely by announcing that the two boys were equally amazing, but tonight her mind was focused on different things. Yes, she was thinking about the note Draco Malfoy had left tucked neatly in the pocket of her work robes.<p>

It was no secret that Hermione and Draco had been dating ever since the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts, but of course neither of them had taken the relationship seriously until Draco had accidently muttered those three little words. At the time, it had been awkward and Hermione had been unable to say them back. Neither of them dared acknowledge the incident until now, and once again Hermione wasn't sure about what to say.

Ron had angrily adjusted his tie before turning to face Hermione. "Mione, please tell Harry that I am a better Quidditch player than he'll ever be."

"Nonsense," Harry cried. "I am clearly better than Ron and I will always be better than Ron!"

Hermione sighed as she smoothed back her curly brown hair. "You guys are equally good." Ron rolled his eyes at his friend's response, but didn't argue the point further.

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, Hermione tried her hardest to avoid Draco. She would cancel their lunch dates, refuse to answer her phone, and try her hardest to not be stuck sitting anywhere near him during meetings. Yes, she was lacking in the Gryffindor Courage department, but could anyone really blame her. It wasn't everyday that Draco Malfoy claimed his love for the poor girl (but with how often it had been happening eventually it just might become an everyday occurrence).<p>

Hermione quickly shut the door to her office, slumping her shoulders in relief when she didn't hear footsteps following her. She cast a locking spell on the door and turned around shocked to see the very man she was avoiding sitting on her desk whilst helping himself to the chocolate treats she had bought yesterday.

"You've been avoiding me, love," Draco scolded as he popped another Muggle candy in his mouth. "Did you not enjoy my letter?"

When Hermione remained silent he sighed. "Really, love, I thought we were past this." Draco shook his head before sliding off the desk. "Honestly, I need to know whether or not you plan on taking this relationship seriously. It's driving me mad woman!"

Hermione wasted no time in responding, "Draco, it was just so _sudden_."

"Yes, but you've had a month to think about it."

Before Hermione could think of a reply, Draco was standing in front of her holding her face in his hands. "I need to know whether or not you love me."

Hermione's silence was enough of an answer for him, and he dropped his hands from her face. It hurt him for her to not reply, but it was better for her to have told him than for him to spend every waking moment wondering if she even returned his feelings. Yet no matter how much it hurt having her not say she loved him back; it hurt for him to leave that office knowing that their whole relationship was a lie.

_Did she love him_?

Hermione Granger wasn't sure about the answer to his question. She had so much to think through, and even if she didn't know whether or not she loved Draco she was positive that she wanted him in her life; he needed to at least know that because she owed it to him. After all they've been through; she definitely owed it to him.

_Did she love him_?

She probably did, but he would never know that…

**Fin**


End file.
